Capturing Beauty
by Morbid Desires
Summary: If Lucius can't convince Narcissa to come with him the consequences would be severe for every one involved. But how is he going to convince the woman who won't even speak to him anymore?


No matter how many times he told her she never seemed to believe him on how beautiful she was. She didn't need makeup nor did she require nice clothes. She was simple in that manner. She may not have been born a pureblood but hers was the purest Lucius had ever come across. She was passionate; she didn't try to save every living soul, only those she cared about. Lucius would never tell her so but he hoped that one day he would be among the few she cared for. Right now it seemed that number included herself and her sister, but recently her sister has been hanging around Tom Riddle a great deal and Narcissa doesn't seem to care for him. They aren't even full blood sisters, though Bellatrix doesn't know that, she's the younger daughter, she wouldn't know about her mother's muggle secret.

Narcissa shouldn't even know but her mother let slip one night after having too much fire whiskey. Narcissa lost all respect for her mother then. And any respect she may have had for her father went out the window when he left during Bellatrix's fourth birthday. All of these thoughts past through Lucius's mind while he finished adding the last touches to his drawing of Narcissa. He took in his handiwork; he could never quite capture her beauty. And then, as quickly as he finished the drawing, he threw it into the fire and watched it burn. Tom couldn't know how much he cared, not until he was able to convince her to join his group. They would have to hide her secret well, but she, and her mother before her, had hidden it for almost eighteen years, it could obviously be done.

Lucius didn't want to think of what would happen if he couldn't persuade her. Tom might seriously hurt her if he found out; he would hurt Lucius and Bellatrix as well. Lucius couldn't care less about Bellatrix but for some reason which he could not grasp, Narcissa cared for her sister. Or, to protect Narcissa, he could leave her behind, but he couldn't bear to be parted from her and he almost hoped it would break her heart to be truly separate from him as well.

And then there was the matter of his leaving. He did not know if he could, if Tom would let him. And if Lucius did, would Tom leave Bellatrix and Narcissa alone? No, certainly not. There was only one way to secure her safety. But first he would have to get her away from Lily… perhaps Potter would do that… He may not be Potter's best friend anymore, for life changes greatly from the time when one is a child, but he may still consider helping an old friend out. And Lucius knew they had eyes for each other, the entire school could see it. They were lying only to themselves.

Good, James agreed to distract Lily so that Lucius could talk with Narcissa in private. And there she was, alone. His knees were Jell-O, why did his knees always give way when he looked at her? A nervous sweat broke out on his palms and forehead, why did she have this effect on him? Suddenly she looked up and caught his eye, his breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't breathe. His lungs refused to work in her presence; finally he reached her after what seemed like eternity.

"Good evening, Lucius," she greeted him with a warm smile on her pale face.

"It is a nice evening, isn't it? Care to enjoy it with me?" Lucius asked, thank goodness his tongue didn't quit him when he glanced her way.

"Why, of course, I'd be delighted," her reply was so simple, so effortless, Lucius hoped his voice sounded that secure when he spoke to her. Together they left the Great Hall, roaming through the courtyard on their way to the covered bridge. And it was there Lucius decided to start with a sigh.

"Narcissa, I have a favor to ask of you."

It seemed to Lucius that Narcissa could tell something bothered her companion this night and that it would not be spent with light banter and his usual joking manner. Cautiously she continued, "What is it, Lucius?"

Lucius, knowing the answer he would receive even before he received it took a deep breath and held it. Then the question came out in a rush, "WouldyoujoinTom'sgroup?"

Narcissa stopped walking, not sure she heard correctly, "Excuse me?"

Lucius tried again, this time with not as much of a rush, "Will you please join Tom's group?"

"No, of course I won't!" she exclaimed, obviously shocked, "Lucius, I am deeply appalled! You know how I feel about that boy, you know I don't trust him and still you ask me this?"

Lucius had feared this would be what he would get. Not only had he feared it, he had known it would be her initial reaction from the beginning of his plot. "Narcissa… I know and… it's complicated, but…" After taking a deep breath he continued, "Do you trust me?"

Those last four words were four of the hardest words to wait in anticipation of an answer for. She sat deep in thought for an eternity, looking out across the lake, which was so dark it appeared to be black. Then she turned her clear brown eyes upon his own, but for Lucius it seemed like she was staring straight into his soul. And then, finally, "Yes."

"I know you're scared of him, but trust me when I promise you that I will protect you," Lucius hoped he could keep that last statement true.

"I believe you… I will join, but only because you asked me to," Narcissa said, and then she kissed him, full on the mouth before retracing their steps, alone, while Lucius watched her. After he could no longer see her, he turned and stared out at the rolling black waves.

Now all she had to do was convince Tom that she truly was loyal to the cause. In other words lie in a manner that was convincing, even to her. How they were going to do this, Lucius did not know, but what he did know what that she was safe… for the time being.

**A/N: Sorry about deleting the second part of this story to everybody who's already read it. I thought I had already done this before uploading the story. The second half of this story is already uploaded as a separate story titled "Forgetting Flowers." Again, terribly sorry and I apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused.**


End file.
